The present invention relates to a slide bearing attached onto a surface including a recess or hole facing to the slide bearing.
The surface onto which the slide bearing is mounted includes the recess or hole as a so-called lubricant hole or groove for supplying a fluidal lubricant to the slide bearing through the recess or hole.